SmPCR03
The Third Warrior! Cure Serenity Comes Thundering In! (第三の戦士！キュアセレニティで雷が鳴っています！''Dai san no senshi! Kyua Sereniti de kaminari ga natte imasu!) is the third episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 101st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Kise Grace's first transformation into Cure Serenity. Plot Teruko and Natsumi have decided to start up a dance group in order for the five members of the team would get along better. Just then, second-year Kise Grace barges into the dance room and starts talking in her rapid way. However, out from her bag, Grace pulled out a third Smile Palette, leaving Teruko and Natsumi shocked. They believe that Grace may be the third warrior. When a new villain decides to attack, is Grace really one of the five? Synopsis (After school one day, Teruko and Natsumi are in the dance room, dancing to a song.) Natsumi: It was a great idea to start a dance group, Teruko-chan. Teruko: Dancing is a great way for the five members of the team to work together! Natsumi: I must agree! (Finally, the song ends, and Teruko and Natsumi strike a pose, similar to their finishing poses after they transform.) Teruko (laughing): That was so much fun! Natsumi (frowning): The dance is meant for five people, not two, so obviously, it is not perfect. Grace: I thought that was awesome! (Grace stands at the door to the dance room, and Teruko and Natsumi are surprised. Pop dives into Teruko's bag.) Teruko (hand to her heart): Kise-san! You almost gave me a heart attack! Grace (chuckling): Sorry, sorry. But seriously, though, that dance was absolutely awesome! Oh, I wish I could join you! It did look like you needed three other people! But it seemed like you had already chosen those three other people, because... Teruko (whispering): Is Kise-san always this chatty? Natsumi (whispering back): She is popular, but she is known throughout the entire school for being a so-called chatterbox. Teruko (whispering): I can see why. Grace: OMG! Did you girls see those five shooting stars last Wednesday? They were pink, orange, yellow, green and blue. Really strange, right? Anyways, I made a wish on those shooting stars, but then suddenly, something happened to me! I thought it was a dream, but it actually wasn’t! Why, you ask? Well, it was because I found this when I woke up! (Grace pulls out a third Smile Palette from her bag.) Teruko (thinking): No way... (Teruko grabs her bag with Pop in it, and grabs Natsumi’s wrist.) Teruko: Wish I could stay, Kise-san, but Natsumi-chan and I have run! (Both girls run out of the room, leaving Grace confused.) (Teruko and Natsumi duck behind a bush, and Teruko brings Pop from out of her bag.) Teruko: Did you hear that? Natsumi: Yes, I did. Pop, how about you? Pop: It must be true. Kise-san must be the third! Teruko: Definitely. What do you think, Natsumi-chan? Natsumi: There is no doubt that Kise-san is the reincarnation of Bad End Peace. Pop: I also sensed a happy type of magic from her. Teruko: Like you sensed passion from Natsumi-chan? Natsumi (surprised): Pop can sense things like that? Pop: Only when you’re unawakened. Natsumi (shrugging): That makes sense. Pop (gasping): There’s the happy magic again! Kise-san is nearby! (Teruko, Natsumi and Pop look over the bush, and they see Kise-san skipping and humming a song to herself.) Teruko: Hey, that song Kise-san is humming! It’s our song, Precious・Dance! Natsumi: And it appears to be. (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) (Grace exits the school, and continues to hum and skip along to her home.) Grace: The sun has broken through the night sky... Oh! Papa! (Grace sees her father about to enter their home.) Eiji: Hey, Grace! (Grace runs to her father) Grace: So, Papa... did you find out anything about the shooting stars? Eiji: Not yet. But I’m onto something. Grace: Good luck, Papa! I’m cheering for you! Eiji: Of course you are. On one hand, you’re my daughter. And on the other hand, you said that you got hit by the yellow shooting star. Grace: Exactly! I wonder what it means, though... (Meanwhile, the two Cures and Pop are at Teruko’s house.) Teruko: I still can’t believe it. Kise-san has to be the third! Natsumi: I can believe it, though. Kise-san has the third Smile Palette! Pop: You two should keep an eye on Kise-san. In the meantime, I’ll try to contact Candy. Teruko: Your sister... Pop: Yeah. I’m really worried about her and her group of Pretty Cures. Something bad has definitely happened to the six of them. Natsumi: Pop-san, can you tell us what happened to our twins, Hino Akane-san and Hoshizora Miyuki-san? Teruko: Yes, please tell us! Pop (sighing): Fine. Hoshizora Miyuki and Hino Akane were two of the five legendary warriors, the Smile Pretty Cure!, and all five protected the world from chaos and discord. At one stage, they even fought and defeated you as your past selves. However, after Pierrot was defeated for good, a stronger evil was born. Teruko: The evil wizard, Jaaku. Pop: Exactly. A year after Pierrot was defeated, Jaaku rose to power, and challenged the five Pretty Cures and Candy. Of course, they accepted the challenge. That was the last anyone had ever seen the girls and Candy. Natsumi: Onee-sama... Pop: But don’t worry! I was told that the Bad End Pretty Cures were reborn, so my mission was created: seek out the reincarnations of the Bad End Pretty Cures and make them my own team of Pretty Cures! Teruko: And our mission, Natsumi-chan, is to restore peace and harmony to the world! Natsumi: I must say, it sounds like fun! Teruko: I know, right? (Eyecatch before break: Grace appears in her school uniform and she laughs at the audience, then she jumps into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Topaz is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: Cure Serenity appears and she laughs at the audience, then she jumps into the background, and strikes a different pose. The Prism Gem Citrine is seen beside her.) (Meanwhile, a woman was floating in midair, however, she wasn’t Alecto.) Megaera: Rose Quartz, Diamond, Ruby and Amber. I wonder, do the keepers of these four Prism Gems know where the Prism Gem Crystal is? (Megaera searches around, and she sees Grace in the window of her house.) Megaera: I can sense it. That girl has a Prism Gem! Yet that Prism Gem is unawakened. Perhaps it’s the Crystal... (Megaera holds up a book) Megaera: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and people fall to the ground.) (Teruko and Natsumi run into the scene, with Pop in Teruko’s arms.) Teruko (gasping): Who are you? Natsumi (confused): You’ve never met her before? (Teruko shakes her head) Megaera (chuckling evilly): My name is Megaera, one of the Three Furies and loyal servant to Jaaku-sama! Pop: That’s exactly what Alecto said! Megaera (snarling): Do not mention my sister’s name! That girl is such a failure! (Megaera looks around, and sees a mannequin in a nearby dress store. She then holds up a red Akanbe nose.) Megaera: Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with the mannequin, and it turns into an Akanbe.) Teruko (looking at Natsumi): Come on, Natsumi-chan! We have to transform! Natsumi (nodding): Understood. (In a sparkling pink background, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko and Natsumi both grab their respective pens, and their reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. They then put on eyeshadow.) Teruko/Natsumi: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirrors of the Smile Palettes shoot out beams of pink and orange light, and Teruko and Natsumi are bathed in it. Teruko appears and then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. Flames appear at the tip of Natsumi’s toe, and the flames move upwards, which makes her boots and suit appear. The Prism Gems Rose Quartz and Ruby then place themselves on Teruko and Natsumi’s chest, and the frilly pink and orange cloths appear along with the armbands. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twintails, and she strikes a pose. More flames appear, and they then become Natsumi’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her hair ties itself into a bun with two long strands of hair appearing from fire, and she strikes a pose. Both girls then fly down from the sky and land on their feet.) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) Cure Blaze: The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze! (Cure Blaze strikes her final pose) (Cure Cheer and Cure Blaze instantly begin fighting the Akanbe. However, the Akanbe knocks Cure Blaze away.) Cure Cheer (shocked): Blaze! (Cure Blaze stands up, and smiles nervously.) Cure Blaze: I guess being a Pretty Cure is not as easy as it looks. Cure Cheer: At least we get to have an adventure, right? Cure Blaze: You really like adventures, correct? (Cure Cheer nods her head) Cure Blaze: If my mother ever caught me going on an adventure, she’d scold me for days. Cure Cheer (whispering to herself): Strict mum. (Meanwhile, Grace is trying to mimic the dance that she saw Teruko and Natsumi dance to, but she then hears a loud crash.) Grace (surprised): What in the world? (Grace runs downstairs, holding her Smile Palette, only to find that her father has fallen in despair.) Grace (shocked): Papa! What happened! Come on, talk to me! Eiji: I can’t help my daughter. I’ll never save her. Grace: Papa... (Grace hears another crash, and sees the two Pretty Cures fighting the Akanbe.) Grace: Okay, that’s got to be the world’s biggest plush toy, right? (Grace runs outside) Grace: Hello? Is someone going to tell me what exactly is going on here?! Cure Cheer (surprised): Kise-san?! Grace: Yeah, that’s me. Wait a second, how do you know me? (gasps) Are you Hoshizora-san? (points to Cure Blaze) And you have to be Hino-san! Cure Blaze: Um, well, you see... Grace (squealing): No way! My dream was right! Cure Cheer: Look, Kise-san, we’re kind of in the middle of a fight here, so please go and hide until we say that everything is alright. Grace (pouting): What? No way am I hiding! How cowardly is that? I want to help? Cure Blaze: We are very sorry, Kise-san, but only Pretty Cures can fight the Night Kingdom. Grace: But I am a Pretty Cure! At least I think so. Just listen to this. (Grace is suddenly enveloped by an aura of yellow light.) Grace: Last Wednesday, there were five shooting stars, and the yellow one crashed upon me. I met my past self, who gave me this - (holds out the Smile Palette) - and told me what to do. And although I hate fighting, I’m gonna do it! (In a sparkling yellow dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Grace places the Prism Gem Topaz in it, thus making a pen appear. Grace grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Grace then puts on eyeshadow.) Grace: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of yellow light, and Grace is bathed in it. She snaps her fingers, and she is blasted with lightning. She taps her feet together to create her boots, and her suit then appears along with it. The Prism Gem Topaz then places itself on her chest, and the frilly yellow cloth and armbands appear. Grace claps her hands together, and lighting appears between her hands. She claps her hands one more time, and the lightning forms into her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. Grace flies down from the sky and lands on her feet.) Cure Serenity: The power of peace, the light of happiness! Cure Serenity! (Cure Serenity strikes her final pose.) Cure Serenity: Oh, yeah! This is how we roll! Pop (shocked): So Kise-san really is a Pretty Cure! (Cure Serenity grins mischievously, and begins to fight the Akanbe.) Cure Serenity: I may be bad at fighting, but at least I know how to do it! Cure Blaze: Did that sentence even make sense? Cure Cheer: Not to me. (Cure Serenity tries to get the Akanbe’s attention.) Cure Serenity: Hey, Mr Akanbe! Over here! Look at me! (The Akanbe looks in Cure Serenity’s direction.) Cure Cheer (scared): Serenity! Get out of the way! Cure Blaze (also scared): What is she doing? Cure Serenity (grinning): Time to shake the world with my lightning. (The Prism Gem Topaz glows, and the glow reaches to her hand. Cure Serenity then raises her hand, which summons a large grey cloud.) Cure Serenity: Pretty Cure... (Cure Serenity flicks her wrist, which causes the cloud to thunder and flicker with lightning.) Cure Serenity: ... Topaz Bolt! (Cure Serenity snaps her fingers, which causes the cloud to explode with lightning, and the lightning is then brought upon the Akanbe, which purifies it. As the Akanbe disappears, a small shining object is left behind.) Megaera: Perhaps I have underestimated the power of Pretty Cure. I’ll be sure not to do it again. (Megaera disappears, and the world is restored to its original state.) Grace (cheering): Who’s the best lightning user ever? Pop: Kise Yayoi. Grace: Kise Yayoi! Wait, who’s she? Pop: Your twin sister. Grace: My twin sister? Okay, you... whoever you are... and Teruko-chan and Natsumi-chan better explain everything. And I mean everything. Teruko: Okay, Grace-chan. Now, come on! Let’s go to my house and chat! I know how to whip up a mean hot chocolate! Grace: Alright! Let’s go! But first, what are these? (Grace holds out two Prism Gems, one was the Prism Gem Topaz, but the other was from the Akanbe.) Pop: Those are Prism Gems. They’re sources of power for Pretty Cure. These two are the Prism Gem Topaz, the Prism Gem of Happiness, and the Prism Gem Citrine, the Prism Gem of Peace. Grace: Got it. Wow, you three have a lot to explain. Teruko (taking Natsumi and Grace’s hands): Then let’s go! (The three girls and Pop run to Teruko’s house as the episode ends.) (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Kise Eiji and Megaera make their first appearances. * Grace is revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End Peace. * Grace transforms into Cure Serenity and performs Topaz Bolt for the first time. * The Prism Gems Topaz and Citrine appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze * Kise Grace / Cure Serenity Mascots * Pop Villains * Megaera * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Kise Eiji Trivia Gallery Bad_End_Peace.jpg|Cure Serenity after transforming for the first time Doremi.Smile_.Precure.46.1280x720.E5AA2792.mkv_snapshot_17.39_2013.01.16_02.57.01.jpg|Cure Serenity before performing "Topaz Bolt" Peace.Bad.End.Thunder.PNG|Cure Serenity performing her signature attack Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures